


Uncle Vernon

by msmin



Series: The Misadventures of Harriet Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmin/pseuds/msmin
Summary: Harriet Potter has led a miserable life with her aunt and uncle for eighteen years. All that changes when Uncle Vernon decides to get creative with his punishments, filling her desires in more ways than one. With an appreciation for carnal desires, Harriet begins to attend Hogwarts, where anyone and everything is welcome inside her.





	Uncle Vernon

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think?

Harriet woke to a fine dust of plaster drifting onto her bed, as the ceiling overhead rumbled. She called it a bed, but in reality it was a cot that had been wedged into the cupboard under the stairs, lined with a torn and stained comforter as padding. Though it was a poor sight, she was quite fond of it, because it was where she spent most of her time, if she could.

For eighteen years, Harriet had been living with her aunt, uncle, and cousin—the only semblance of a family she had left. She had considered running away many times, so far as to go to the train station to buy a ticket, but when she realized she didn't have a place to go _to_ , Harriet had hung her head and made her way back “home” once again, to the cupboard under the stairs. She didn't have much to claim, but they were her most prized possessions, only because they were her sole possessions: tattered nursery books that she had could recite word-for-word, a half-functioning Gameboy she had sneaked from the bin after her cousin Dudley threw it out, a Nutcracker doll she had won in a school raffle and had successfully kept hidden from Aunt Petunia's prying eyes, and her few clothes and toiletries. That was all she had in the world, and what a dismal place it was.

Harriet kept to herself, whether she would have liked to or not, and the family of spiders that kept residence in the corners of the cupboard were the closest she had to friends. Thus, she spent most of her time in the cupboard; out of sight, and out of mind. The few times she was seen around the house, Uncle Vernon would find something wrong with her: frizzy hair, bad posture, unnaturally quiet, not quiet enough, obnoxious attitude...

Thus, when Harriet walked into the kitchen early one morning, she was not surprised to hear Uncle Vernon begin his tirade once more.

“...the state of her Petunia. I have found it in my heart to give her a roof over her head, to spare her the cupboard. Dudley has to play his video games next to his sporting equipment, when they could just have easily been stored under the stairs but, no. We have sacrificed the well being and happiness of our child, for the sake of honoring the burden your deadbeat sister left us.”

Harriet was only half-listening as she grabbed the burnt bacon Aunt Petunia had left her in the frying pan, and began to toast the end pieces of white bread that the Dursleys had so graciously allowed her to eat. 

“Vernon,” cut Aunt Petunia, her voice as sharp as a knife. 

“Sorry, Petunia, I forget myself.” He clumsily reached across the table to pat her boney hands, before turning to Harriet once more. “I know you don't like talking about  _them_ , but she reminds me so much of  _her_ . An exact image, except her beady little eyes. Got the tits and ass as well, I'll say. Dudley says she's fucked half the school by now, certainly more than a Victorian whore.”

Harriet turned around at this, and immediately knew it was a mistake. Uncle Vernon's eyes twinkled with malice as he said, “Got your attention, have I?”

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, “Dudley only says that because he wanks off to the idea of fucking me three times a day!” Immediate regret.

“HOW DARE YOU?”

“I-I do not,” stuttered Dudley, turning pink in the face.

“Enough! I have had enough disrespect in my house. I have let you hold your head high for long enough, but today,” Uncle Vernon jabbed a meaty finger onto the table, “is the very last.” With a meaningful glace between Aunt Petunia, he growled, “It's time you learned humiliation, girl.”

* * *

 

The air was cold on her breasts, her pink nipples erect, sending a gentle shiver down her spine. Dudley sat on the loveseat, his eyes transfixed on them, gently stroking his mammoth cock as it began to harden.  _Like father, like son_ , Harriet thought, despite herself. 

She was laying on the floor, in front of a large, kneeling, hairy Uncle Vernon. He had more graying body hair than Harriet would have thought, though not nearly enough to hide the biggest cock she had ever seen. It was already erect, swayed to the right with veins all over, that ended in just as massive, wrinkly balls.

“Let mummy help you, Diddykins,” crooned Aunt Petunia. She had taken a seat beside Dudley, and cupped him into her hand, stroking him up and down. “Daddy's going to punish your slutty cousin, and I don't want you to miss a thing, pumpkin.” 

Dudley grunted, his arms spread wide across the sofa. When their eyes met, his hips gave an involuntary thrust, and pre-cum dribbled down his long shaft. “Not just yet, Dudley. Vernon,” Aunt Petunia snapped.

“Right o', Petunia.” 

“Remember not to get anything on the carpet. I will  _not_ be made a fool if we need to get it cleaned by the steamers.” She was the only one fully clothed, though the sight of Uncle Vernon forcing himself onto Harriet was probably enough to get her going.

Uncle Vernon chuckled, bending forward to squeeze one of Harriet's soft breasts. “Can't guarantee anything, dear. If the tramp listened to what I said, this will be a very messy ordeal indeed.”

Harriet felt her face become hot, anticipating what was to come.  _If I listen to what he said..._ Uncle Vernon made it clear that the only way to humble her was to fuck her until she came, and that the shame and guilt of enjoying such devious acts would fix her character. If she didn't climax, however, she would be thrown out into the streets, with nowhere to go, and nowhere to sleep. So she had two options: let her uncle fuck her until she liked it, or whore herself out in the back alleys for petty cash.

She chose fucking Uncle Vernon. 

Her body was milky and pale, with ample breasts, and even more ample ass. Despite the great revulsion she had with Uncle Vernon, she felt a tingle in her pussy, as she hoped he would turn her over and fuck her doggystyle, her favorite position. Maybe if she didn't see him, and just felt him slide in and out of her, she could pretend he was someone else—anyone else.

“Ready,” Uncle Vernon asked, though he didn't wait for an answer. With rough hands, he spread her legs apart, and Harriet once again quivered as she felt the cold air caress her pussy as its lips spread wider. “Oh ho, wet already, aye? Naughty indeed.” He slid a thumb in between her auburn bush, and rubbed her clit in a circle. 

She closed her eyes, her arms resting above her head.  _Think of anyone, anyone besides him..._ But Harriet couldn't, and instead felt her body become hot, and her pussy throb in response to his rough finger, the sensation slowly traveling to the tips of her toes and up her spine. Her great, walrus of a uncle was making her wet, and the thought of how wrong all this was, and how twisted her fate was...was she starting to enjoy it?

Harriet moaned despite herself. She heard Aunt Petunia scornfully laugh from the sofa. Uncle Vernon fingered her clit in between his fingers as he ran them up and down, tugging her pussy as they moved, in want of more. When she opened her eyes, she had only just noticed her legs spread wide open, bent as far back as they would go, on their own accord. Damn, she was horny, and craving more.

This did not pass the notice of Uncle Vernon, who met her eyes and gave her a wicked smile. “Nasty bitch, you are, and I haven't stuck it in yet.”

Dudley chuckled softly from behind her. “You want it, don't you?” Harriet nodded. “Speak.” He slapped a tit, and it began to turn red, while it only just made her impossibly wetter. She was hungry for the roughness, and remained silent, bracing herself.

Frustrated, Uncle Vernon pinched both of her nipples and rubbed them between his fingers, tugging them upwards. “Speak, girl!” Harriet bit her lips, moaning as her back arched ever so slightly. 

“She's playing you, Vernon. She enjoys it.”

He looked down at her, over her face red with pain and pleasure. “Do you now,” he asked softly, fondling her breasts in his great hands. “I won't ask again.”

“Yes,” Harriet replied softly, embarrassed.

“Louder, girl.”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.”

He smiled. “Filthy whore, aren't you?'

Harrriet tilted her head back, watching Aunt Petunia stroke Dudley's cock. And again, for the second time that day, before she could stop herself, blurted, “Not as much as your wife.” 

She would have laughed at the sight of Dudley howling in pain as Aunt Petunia squeezed his cock in fury, if it weren't for Uncle Vernon. He cursed as he pulled her up by the shoulders, yelled, “Knees!”, and forced her around.

“You nasty, vile wench,” screeched Aunt Petunia, as she rushed Dudley into the kitchen for presumably a bag of ice. 

As Dudley's sniffles of pain faded, Harriet only then began to realize she was left alone with a furious Uncle Vernon. Before she could speak, he barked into her ear, “Save your breath, girl. You're on your last chance, now. Pray that you cum.”

Before she had a chance to process his words, Harriet gave an involuntary, guttural cry, as Uncle Vernon thrust his cock into her with a swift stroke. Her breath caught in her throat as he slid out of her, her pussy lips spreading against his warm veins, and she let out another cry as he pushed back into her, his balls smacking against her. She arched her back, and threw her head back, her whole body quaking as Uncle Vernon fucked her. He grunted like an animal with each deep thrust, the impact vibrating from her large, soft ass to the small of her back. Together they sounded like two animals mating, and Harriet loved every second of it.

“Y-yes, Uncle Vernon, yes, f-fuck me, yes yes, ohhh,” she moaned, as she felt her pussy ooze and drip, her thighs sticky with pleasure and lust. Her pussy lips began to swell against his meaty cock, and her vision had become blurred. 

“I've watched you grow over the years, HUH.” He drove his fingers harder into her ass cheeks. “Wanted to fuck you every since your eighteenth. To see your lips around my cock, AHHH.” He slapped her ass, and fucked her harder, and faster.

“UHHHHNN! O-O-O-OHHHHH!! I'm yours Uncle Vernon. I'm your cum whore, Y-Y-YEAH! AHHHH, AHHHHH!” Harriet's entire body shook, her tits shaking back and forth. Her pussy was stretched to let all of him inside her, to fill her to the brim. Her hands and knees shook with ecstasy, as she gasped for breath, as her uncle fucked her again, and again, and again; more, more more.

She looked up and saw Aunt Petunia, her face drawn taut and dark as she walked back into the room. Harriet took pleasure from this most of all, to see her disapproving face as her husband fucked her raw, as he took pleasure with the person she hated most in the world.

Harriet locked eyes with her, groaning as she began to cum. Her toes curled as every muscle in her body tightened and she stopped breathing almost entirely. And like a great, big sigh, a tidal wave of pleasure spread throughout her body, as she gave her loudest, most guttural groan, her pussy oozing with thick, hot cum. 

* * *

Afterward, Uncle Vernon would find any excuse to punish her. He would bring her onto his lap, and pump her as the family ate their breakfast, her tits bouncing up and down as Aunt Petunia watched disapprovingly; or fill her mouth with warm cum as they took their afternoon tea. She still slept in the cupboard, but when Harriet fancied a nice bed to sleep in, she would saunter into Dudley's room late at night, and ride him still he squealed as he came. If luck would have it, Uncle Vernon would wake up from the racket, and the night would become a threesome, as they punished her long, and hard, till her pussy dripped with cum.

 


End file.
